The Crazy Accident
by silkfeathers
Summary: It's after school and Jimmy and Cindy are working on a school project. What happens when water is split and Cindy gets to take control.
1. The Beginning

It began with an accident. Jimmy and Cindy were distant friends in high school. They kept away from each other most of the time. But they were both in the student body, as the president and vice president. So they had to meet up sometimes and talk and discuss things, once in a while. But it was never anything important.

Since they became part of the student body, they began to get more and more work. They often stayed behind together at school in an empty classroom. There would be a few words here and there, but nothing big.

Until one day, when they spilled paint on the floor. They were working on a banner for one of the hallways, until Jimmy kicked a can of green all over the desk. So Cindy volunteered to get a bucket of water from the janitor's closet. The filled bucket of water was quite heavy. Cindy barely made it back to the classroom with it. She was standing right in front of Jimmy when her hand slipped and the water spilt over them. Cindy fell on top of him. Their clothes clung to their bodies and she felt something grow hard under her. She looked down and then back at him.

"Sorry." They both began to blush. And then Jimmy kissed her. It was deep and full of passion but it turned rough and full of lust. It was like they both needed something like this. Their hands began to wonder. Cindy pushed out his wet hair and Jimmy found his hands on her butt. Cindy stripped off her top revealing a black, lace bra. Then she quickly leaned forward and took off Jimmy's shirt. Jimmy's hands grabbed her cheeks pushing her into another kiss. He unhooked her bra. She pressed her skin against his as she unhooked his pants. He began to fondle her perky breast. It was skin on skin, his rough and her soft.

As he began to suck and nip her nipples, Cindy was busy working with his lower half. His manhood had begun to stick out and it was rock hard. She grabbed it in one hand. It pulsed, fiery hot and it was so long. She stroked from the base to the tip and back again. Jimmy unzipped her pants. Cindy knew she was already wet, so she decided she would stick it in. She got up and positioned herself, as Jimmy looked oddly at her. Cindy began to insert the tip. She pushed and panted, deeper and deeper, until she reached the base. Cindy grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and panted onto his skin. Then she began to move. It was slow at first, with long deep strokes. But then Cindy found that it didn't hurt as much and picked up speed.

Jimmy had placed his hands on her butt again, helping her with each stroke. He watched as she moved. Her moaning face was so erotic. Her eyes would roll back and her mouth would pant open. Her breasts bounced up and down. And her walls squeezed so tight around him. They came together, with her screaming, back arched, arms on his chest, and his hand on her butt.

After they had settled down, Cindy opened her eyes and smiled.

"This'll be our little secret."

She pecked him and they settled for a nap.

* * *

_Hi guys! Yay another story! Well it's a first for Jimmy. But I hope y'all liked it. I think this story will have three chapters so stay tuned!_


	2. Too Much

"Mmm…Cindy can we please stop this?" Jimmy pleaded, half panting. But he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere.

Cindy was grinding her pussy deep onto him. She rode his dick so her back faced him. She loved every second of it. Her thin arms gripped his knees as she pumped herself up and down. Her butt would hit Jimmy's lap in such an erotic way. Their love juices flowed, mixing into a great puddle, and the bathroom stall was filled with their slippery noises.

"Oh come on, Neutron, don't make me do all the work."

Her voice came out hot and thick as she turned her head slightly to smirk at him. Cindy knew that he was enjoying this even though he was begging to stop. And Jimmy really did love this. He loved the way Cindy's hair dangled across her back. He loved the way her breast would shake with each thrust. He loved how her soft, small butt felt on his lap. _And he loved how tight she could get._ _He loved how sexy her moans were and the way she breathed his name._

He loved every second of this. _And yet he somehow hated it._

Lately Cindy had become more demanding and bold. Jimmy could remember that just the other day; she had suddenly been really horny during chemistry. So she called Jimmy out to do a little quickie, right in the hallway. Although it was kind of exciting, Jimmy really hated the thought of being discovered. He tried to refuse, but Cindy wouldn't let him. Instead she ripped off his pants and started to suck on his cock. She took it deep down her throat, all the way to the base. Jimmy was unable to hold in his scream when he climaxed. They had to run away from the scene because soon every other student was looking out of their classrooms.

"Cindy, please we have to stop these crazy things."

Cindy spun around on his deeply penetrating cock and faced him. She smiled and pressed a little finger on his lips. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his and gave him and sly, sexy smile.

"You really want me to stop don't you?"

"Y-yeah, uh I mean…No…no-no-yes? I don't know…"

"Are you sure about that?" Cindy asked with a honey coated voice as she batted her eyelashes.

"…I don't know…"

She laughed a bit under her breath. Cindy began to lick his chest. She traced his neck up the side of Jimmy's face up to his ear. She nibbled on it, sending chills down Jimmy's back. He tried to suppress his groan, but failed miserably. She was just slightly moving her hips, but then suddenly she got up. Cindy turned and stood toward the bathroom's door. She placed her hands against the wooden frame with her ass in Jimmy's faced.

"Come on, Jimmy," Cindy said slowly swaying her ass to and fro. Jimmy stared straight ahead, thinking that this was way too much. Her pink lips dripped the sweet mixture of her juices and his cum. A slow drop went down her leg as Jimmy tried to resist temptation. Even though he cursed himself, Jimmy bent forward and began to lick. He was taken over with the sweetness of her lips. Cindy gripped the door and began to call his name. She was coming close when Jimmy suddenly stopped.

He pushed Cindy down on all fours, with her ass up in the air. Jimmy plunged his cock deep into her, making her scream out his name. He began to ram repeatedly into her with all his might. He had forgotten everything and become overcome with lust. Jimmy pulled one of her legs up and pushed from an angle. Cindy's face had been pushed down on the cold tile floor. They were panting like wild dogs as this continued on. Finally with a quick stroke, Jimmy finished deep inside her. He rode his climax out until his legs gave out of him.

Panting Cindy crawled up his chest and gave Jimmy and deep kiss. She smiled,

"We have to do that, again, maybe tomorrow."

Jimmy smiled, but knew that this dangerous crap had to end. But he couldn't see how.

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_Omg, wow I really need to finish this story! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I promise I will really try to get the last chapter out soon. Oh and I hope that this chapter was disappointing, but whatever._

_Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you continue to read on!~_


End file.
